The Sharpedo Challenge
by jimmynovakuumcleaner
Summary: '"Yeah! Take that, loser! Oh. Sorry dude." Klavier woke up to shout of triumph and a punch in the face. His assailant was absent-mindedly patting his face, as if it would somehow make it better.' Daryan decides that 4am is the perfect time to take on the Elite 4 on Pokémon Sapphire with an army of Sharpedo, and all Klavier wants is some sleep...


_Hey! So, I recently got into Ace Attorney. I love it! The characters, the scripts, the stories... Everything! And when I saw a random Carvanha whilst replaying Pokémon Emerald, I immediately thought of one of my favourite characters, and this story was born. This isn't really that yaoi-ish, but if you want to interpret it that way, I certainly won't stop you, since I ship them. I'm sorry if they're out of character or something! Enjoy!_

* * *

Klavier Gavin was less than happy. Sure, the concert he had just played at with The Gavinners had sold out, and it had been the most fun they'd had in ages, but it all went downhill from there. All of the decent hotels in the area had been fully booked, meaning they had had to spend hours looking for a hotel. In the end, they had to stay in a cheap and nasty hotel that had no grasp of the concept of central heating or air conditioning. To top it all off, even this hotel only had 2 rooms left, so they were all forced to share.

"Didn't we ask for two separate beds?" Klavier asked calmly, trying to keep his irritation in check, whilst his band-mate, Daryan Crescend, openly glowered at the all too pink and flowery double bed in front of them. Figuring that the guitarist was either too miffed to respond or just wasn't listening, he continued, "I guess if these are the last two rooms here..." he sighed, unceremoniously dumping his bags at the foot of the bed.

"...It's a bit pink," Daryan finally decided after a few minutes, somewhat stating the obvious. The whole room looked like some maniac had bought a hundred tins of different shades of the offending colour, and thrown said tins haphazardly all over the walls and furniture. It wasn't the best paint job he'd ever seen, with paint flaking off all over the place.

"That's what you're complaining about?"

"This place needs some sharks painted on the walls or something..." he mumbled to himself, ignoring the comment.

"Are you gonna leave the door open all night or something?" Klavier smirked, already lying not-so-comfortably in the bed,"it's kinda cold here, so that's probably not the best idea."

"Oh yeah..." responded Daryan with a sheepish grin, kicking the door shut behind him, "Well, I'm gonna go and sort my hair out anyway." He told his friend, heading for the bathroom. A few minutes later, his long black hair was down to his waist and he was shivering under the thin covers along with Klavier.

* * *

"Yeah! Take that, loser! Oh. Sorry dude." Klavier woke up to shout of triumph and a punch in the face. His assailant was absent-mindedly patting his face, as if it would somehow make it better.

"Crescend..." he growled ominously, fumbling in the dark for his phone, "It's 4am. What are you doing?"

"What do you think? I'm playing Pokémon Sapphire!" he laughed, the rude awakening he had given the blonde apparently forgotten. Klavier would have facepalmed if his face wasn't throbbing with pain, so he settled with sighing instead. Just as he was about to turn over and go back to sleep, another shout came from next to him.

"Nooooo! My poor Sharky!" Daryan wailed. As tired as he was, Klavier couldn't help but smirk.

"Are you stuck?"

"No way! I can handle- arrrrrrrgh! Not you too, Jaws... " the poor guy was practically sobbing into his DS now, "Stupid Needle Arm! Stupid Cacturne! Stupid Sidney! Stupid Elite Four!

"So you are stuck," Klavier nodded, confirming what he had already guessed, "I won't be getting any sleep until you're done, so do you need any help"? The only things he knew about Pokémon were what Daryan had told him or from when he was watching him play during long journeys, but he figured that was better than nothing.

"...Fine. But only because you're offering!" he grumbled, placing the console on the pillow between them, "This is my team."

"...That's a lot of the same Pokémon."

"I know! It wasn't easy thinking up names for all 6 of them!"

"...I see."

"I'm going to become the League Champion with my army of Sharpedo!" Daryan announced boldly, "If I could just get past the first guy..."

"Aren't Grass-type moves really strong against Water-type Pokémon?" Klavier pointed out.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean anything to a Pokémon as awesome as- STOP DYING DAMMIT!" snapped the guitarist as he saw his last Sharpedo, named Fin, get knocked into next week by the dreaded move, "Man, we should arrest this guy for homicide!"

"...Ja, you do that." He would have questioned why the usually fairly calm Daryan was acting like a 6 year old, but the blonde knew from experience that by mixing lack of sleep with Pokémon, this kind of behaviour was normal for him.

"Are there any attacks that Sharpedo can learn that would be good against Grass Pokémon like that Cacturne?"

"Oh yeah! Why didn't I think of that? I'll teach Fang Ice Beam!" his face lit up, his mood already lifted , "and I'll teach Swagger to Toothy, and Attract to Chompy, and Double Team to Gill..." He went on and on, listing all the different moves and strategies he could use to get rid of the spiked menace blocking the path to victory, causing Klavier to fall asleep again.

"Now for some level grinding..."

* * *

After about 2 hours of training, during which the unfortunate vocalist had been poked awake every time he so much as yawned and the light began to creep through the holey curtains, Daryan was finally ready.

"There! The Sharpedo Army are all level 60 now! I won't let that stupid cactus beat me this time!" he laughed maniacally, the effect made slightly less frightening when he yawned in the middle of it.

"...Did you beat them yet...?" Klavier mumbled the question into his pillow, no longer really caring either way as long as he got some sleep.

"Wake up, man!" Daryan ordered, poking the back of the other man's head more times than was really necessary.

"Nein! Go away!" he protested, indignant at being woken up in such a way for what seemed like the 100th time, but he managed to lift his head up anyway. Blowing a stray strand of hair out of his eyes, he gazed sleepily at the screen.

"I'll do it this time! Watch me beat the crap out of this guy with the awesome hair!" he exclaimed, easily sweeping through the first few monsters. And then the Cacturne came out.

"Ha! You won't get me now! One blast from Fang's Ice Beam, and there!" Daryan cheered, punching the air upon hearing the sound of the Pokémon drop.

"You've still got the other 3 and the Champion to beat..."

"They'll be a piece of cake now! Just watch!" And so Daryan proceeded to plough through the other 4 trainers, giving a running commentary to the barely awake Klavier. By this time, he no longer needed to guess where in the dark his phone was hiding, as the curtains could no longer do anything to prevent the light from steadily streaming in. Not that they could in the first place.

"It's 7am..." he grumbled, "I'll never get any sleep now..."

"Who needs sleep?" came the response, equipped with a yawn. Having watched the credits roll, the DS had been switched of and dumped on the floor.

"We do. We're performing again tomorrow, or have you forgotten?"

"We'll be fine!" Daryan insisted. Pausing for a minute, he spoke again. "Thanks for giving me that idea though. It helped a lot!"

"I'm sure you'd have thought of it at some point." Klavier reassured, another yawn making his words barely decipherable.

"Maybe, but you still helped! Thanks!" the guitarist said, moving over to hug him. Just as the blonde was about to ask why he wasn't letting go, a barely audible snore came from Daryan, his arms still wrapped tightly around him.

"I don't even care any more..." Klavier groaned, and fell asleep. At least he wasn't cold now.

* * *

_I'm not sure what happened there, but it turned fluffy towards the end... Oh well!_

_One of my head-canons is that Daryan is a Pokémon fan for some reason. ...Another weird head-canon I have is that Larry has a proper job, a wife and kids in AA:AJ. Yeah, I don't know either._

_Anyway, this has been my first time writing for this fandom, so I hope it was okay!_


End file.
